A Test
by Anemies
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has never meet Alice Brandon, his email friend. Romance began to bloom. Then, the day Jasper and Alice was to meet- he's torn in half by the lady in blue suit and the one he's supposed to meet. Fluff. one-shot. Alice/Jasper. all human.


Ok! Since, this is my first Jasper and Alice one-shot, I'm so happy! Yay! Haha! I'm And I got an extra bonus story for everyone at the end. Thanks a lot. Please remember to **review** and to **check out my other works.** Hehe!

I don't own Twilight…at least, not yet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Narrator's POV**

Jasper Whitlock stood up from the bench and straightened his Army uniform and studied the crowd of people making their way through the old station. He looked for the girl whose heart he knew, but whose face he didn't, the girl with the rose.

His interest in her had begun twelve months ago, in a Philadelphia library. Taking a book off the shelf he found himself intrigued, not with the words of the book, but with the notes penciled in the margin. The soft elegant handwriting indicated a thoughtful soul and insightful mind.

In front of the book, he discovered the previous owner's name, Miss Alice Mary Brandon. With time and effort, he located her address. She lived in New York City. He wrote her a letter, introducing himself and inviting her to correspond. The next day, he was shipped overseas for what he had to do.

During the next year and one month, the two grew to know each other through their mail conversations. Each letter was a seed falling on a fertile heart. A romance was building. Jasper requested a photograph, but she refused. She felt that if he really cared, it wouldn't matter what she looked like.

When the day finally came for him to return from battle, they scheduled their first meeting- 7:00 pm at the Grand Central Station in New York.

'You'll recognize me,' she wrote, 'by the red rose I'll be wearing on my lapel.' So at 7:00 he was in the station looking for a girl whose heart he loved, but whose face he'd never seen.

**Jasper's POV**

A young woman was coming toward me; her figure was petite and beautiful. Her short black hair lay back from her delicate ears; her eyes gorgeous and bright. Her lips and features had a gentle firmness, and in her fashionably blue suit, she was like an angel in Earth.

I started to walk toward her, entirely forgetting to notice that she was not wearing a rose. As I moved, a small provocative smile curved her lips.

"Going my way, soldier?" she murmured, her voice sweet as cherries. Almost uncontrollably, I made one step closer to her and then, I saw Alice Brandon. She was standing almost directly behind the girl.

A woman well past 40, she had graying hair tucked under a worn hat. She was more than plump, her thick-ankled feet thrust into low-heeled shoes. The girl in the blue suit was walking quickly away.

I felt as though I was split in two, so keen was my desire to follow her, and yet, so deep was my longing for the women whose spirit had truly companioned me and upheld my own.

And there she stood. Her pale, plump face was gentle and sensible; her gray eyes had a warm and kindly twinkle. I did not hesitate. My fingers gripped the small worn blue leather copy of the book that was to identify me to her. This would not be love, but it would be something precious, something perhaps even better than love, a friendship for which I had been must ever grateful.

I squared me shoulders and saluted and held out the book to the women, even though while I spoke I felt choked by the bitterness of my disappointment.

"I'm Major Jasper Whitlock and you must be Miss Brandon. I am so glad you could meet me; may I take you to dinner?" I said.

The woman's face broadened into a tolerant smile.

"I don't know what this is about, son," she answered, "but the young lady in the blue suit that just went by, she begged me to wear this rose on my coat. And she said if you were to ask me out to dinner, I should go and tell you that she is waiting for you in the big restaurant across the street. She said it was some sort of test!

It was not difficult to understand and admire Alice's wisdom. The true nature of a heart is seen in its response to the unattractive.

I couldn't help but to laugh. And from that second, I knew that she was what I was waiting for.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Tease Me Not**

_Bella's POV_

It was a normal Saturday evening. I saw Jasper and Alice sitting and cuddling up together- they were absolutely perfect for each other. They were inseparable. They were like two pieces of puzzles that made a perfect match. Like, they were designed to be with each other.

But! Believe it or not, they weren't lovers the first time they've met. No, they we're friends first, best friends, in fact.

Then, one day Alice began to tease Jasper.

"You think you're a hot shot?" Alice mischievously said. "How many girls have you fallen for already, then?"

Jasper smiled very warmly and lovingly at Alice. Alice had said it made her stomach full of butterflies

She had a long time crush on Jasper but wouldn't make a move on him. Apparently, Jasper was waiting for her, too.

"Why? How many are _you_, Alice?"

That was their first confessions to each other about their feelings.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Hey, guys. My final Exams will start the day after tomorrow, so wish me luck! And yes, finally, a one shot of the two. PLEASE! Check out my other works and polls!

CLICK THAT BUTTON! PLEASE! REVIEW!


End file.
